The Crown
by LolitaBina
Summary: Lelouch has been engaged to a lord in Japan to strengthen the power of Britannia but he never plan to become a tool forever. He will uses his charm to gain control of power for himself and become the empress of Japan using any method he takes. Will he able to get the title as a queen in the end as the war rises? Warning: Lots of character death but rest assure, ur fav will live.
1. Engagement

"Lelouch!"

Euphemia shouts as she barge in her step brother room without knocking beforehand. Such action will give her scolding from her nurse and elder sister, Cordelia but now she pay no such attention to such things. As soon she enter, she saw Lelouch sitting on his chair beside the window that gives him a good view of the garden with a book places on his laps. His head rest on the top of his hand while the other hand is use to flip the old pages of the book. The look on his face shows boredom and tiredness but his eyes are red trying to contain the feelings inside.

"Lelouch . . ." Her voice is softer now.

"I believe you just heard the news from one of our servants. The gossip travel fast doesn't it?" a soft chuckle can be heard.

"B-but . . ." Her hands grip tightly. "But you have been engaged to a man you have never met and father didn't even ask for your . . ."

"Approval?" Lelouch continues.

He closes the book with his hands and place it gently on his coffee table before turning his head to look face to face with his beloved sister. They may have different mothers and different rank in the household but they both are very close. Unlike his other siblings, Euphie never care about the blood of commoner he caries from his late mother. She is such a kind girl who always cling to his side like his sister Nunnally. She is his best friend and one of his close siblings.

"Euphie, political marriage is well known between noble and royalty. Such thing is no stranger to us especially when we have been taught such things since we're just children."

"Even so!" Her voice raises. "This is not right! I'm against such things!"

"Euphie!" He says her name with a commanding voice. "This engagement has nothing to do with you! I am engaged to a man who will help our country to grew stronger against our enemy and I shall accept my fate with my head raises high. You shall not interfere with this affair as you too will be engaged to someone from a noble rank someday!"

Her eyes starts to water as she drop on the floor, her head lower down to meet the soft red colour of the carpet floor.

"Th-they say say you're leaving tomorrow." Her voice is shaking. "If it wasn't for the servants, I wouldn't have known you're gonna leave this palace so soon."

Lelouch walks toward her and kneel as he places his hand gently on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry for keeping it a secret from you but I don't want to make you sad. I have been planning to tell tomorrow morning truthfully."

"Have you told-" She pauses for a few second. "Have you told Nunnally?"

Slowly she shakes his head.

"I will tell her tomorrow morning."

"Lelouch . . ."

Lelouch is the 11th prince and the 17th heir to the throne. Because he is not one the eldest children and a carrier, he never had a chance to inherit the throne. Plus, his mother, the fourth wife of the king used to be a commoner before she becomes his consort. But when he turns 10 years old, his mother passed away due to her sick health. Because of her death, Nunnally and him had no chance to get the throne, power or title for themselves as they are only useful to become tools for their own country. So from young age, they have been taught lessons such a grace, beauty, science to increase their rate to be engaged to a man with high status.

Since Lelouch is 17, he is now consider as an adult and ready to be given away to a duke in Japan. From what he had heard, the noble, Taizo Kirihara owns an army. The army may have smaller number than theirs but they have the strength of giants which is the reason they have always won in every wars. The army also well known for their loyalty and bravery, they go as far as sacrifice for the name of victory and such bravery is what his father fears. So he gives away one of his children to have an alliance with them.

"Taizo Kirihara, an old man who is a member and the founder of Kirihara industries." Clovis says as they hang out at the green house beside the mansion. Each wives has been given their own home due to the fact they can't tolerate with each other. The only time they hang out at the palace is when they're having parties or special events. Lelouch and Clovis can be consider as close siblings since Clovis admires Lelouch despite him being the older. "He is one of the most powerful between the Tokyo houses, I have to say that you have found yourself a very influence man."

"And very old." Lelouch says annoyingly.

"It couldn't be that bad." Clovis laughs. "They say that he has never take interest in marriage and more focus the battlefield. Plus, I don't think his wiener can stand up anymore."

A frown shown on Lelouch face as Clovis continues to read the report that was given by the servants about Lelouch fiance.

"Have you forgotten what happens when the lady couldn't give the lord an heir?" Lelocuh reminds him. "The lord and the house will be humiliated."

Clovis continues to hum as he fold back the letters in his hand.

"You will be just find, even brother Schneizel says you're a smart guy. I'm sure you can think your way out of it. Besides, a carrier has some kind of smell to make their partner erect, right? Just seduce him. I'm sure an old man like him needs a break from time to time especially with a company of a beautiful bride."

Lelouch gives a long sigh because knowing that it will be just a waste of time to argue with his idiotic brother who couldn't understand the situation but he does make a point about seducing his soon to be husband. It is a fact that getting an heir is a responsibilities for all women and carriers around the world. If he couldn't give any because his husband is a battlefield addict, then the people will consider him as a disgrace.

Looking in front, he sees the folded letter and quickly take it. Clovis just gives a glance before he stands up and step forward toward the paintings he had places at the other side of the green house. It is well known that third prince has deep interest toward arts and spend most of his time painting.

As Clovis busy himself with his new painting, he starts to chatter random things such as the upcoming party that he will soon held at his mother mansion while Lelouch busy himself with the letter. It seems that a lot has to be done before he meet his fiance.

"War, huh?"

"What did you say? I didn't catch it?" Clovis asks as he hold the paintbrush mid air.

"Nothing." Lelouch says as his eyes are stare fix on the letter.

* * *

There are 6 powerful houses placed at the capital city of Japan, Tokyo. Which includes They are formerly known as the "6 Houses of Tokyo" but has change to "The Tokyo House" who works as the underling for their emperor, only their emperor is allow to order them around and the only one who can punish them for their crimes. And Taizo Kirihara is known to be their leader and very loyal to the emperor making him the right hand man. This also gives him the same power as the emperor making him more powerful than the rest of the houses.

"I have heard that Lord Kirihara had finally decide to take a bride."

"Oh." The young lord replies boredly as he continue to swing his sword.

"They also say that he is a prince and well known for his beauty."

The girl gives a glare toward her cousin when sensing he didn't pay attention to her again. Despite them being cousin and soon to be engaged due to the contract their parents had, Suzaku never gives her any special attention nor treat her any better. Every time they hang out, he just reply with few words or do something else. He is annoying her, if only he could be more romantic.

"Aren't you curious what the prince will looks like?" She asks.

"It has nothing to do with us." He says as he continues to swing his sword. "It is up to Lord Kirihara on who he wants to marry, his bride will just be a new part of our family."

Kaguya cross her arms and sigh. It was her uncle request, or should she say 'Suzaku father' who request that she spend time with Suzaku. She's currently 14 now and it will take another 2 years before she is old enough to be wedded to her future husband, Suzaku. Even though Suzaku is older than her but he is the least romantic person in the world but his family is one of the strongest and powerful. Thanks to Suzaku father, Genbu Kururugi, they had gain lots of followers once they had join "The Tokyo Houses" making him a perfect alliance to strengthen her family name and lands.

The Kururugi is the second most powerful after the Kirihara family and she is engaged to Kururugi instead because Lord Kirihara is too old for her taste.

"Don't you want to do anything else other than training, you have been swinging that swords for hours and I'm bored."

"Then feel free to go away and disturb something else."

Once he finished the words, Kaguya gives him a glare and storm away.

"Suzaku no baka."

* * *

The light in the room is dim and a loud cough can he heard in the middle of the room.

"Your highness . . ." The old man says worriedly.

"Fear not my old friend." The emperor cough some more and blood drip down to the mattress his lying on. "It seems that my time is almost up. It's a pity that my family die before me and no one shall be by my side when I leave."

"Don't give up your highness."

"Listen Kirihara . . ." The emperor slowly raises his hand to pat his friend shoulder. "I have left in my will that you shall take my throne once I passed away. You must protect this country."

"You're making me a king?"

"Yes, you're the only friend I could ever trust with my crown. Rule Japan with pride and honor."

"As you wish . . ."

(A/N: I just post this as soon I finish writing it. Sorry guys but hope you enjoy.)


	2. Arrival

"Take good care of yourself, Nunnally." Lelouch says before hugging his sister tightly while Nunnally continue to cry on his shoulder as she keeps whispering for him not to go. He knows that few of his close siblings will take good care of her like Euphie, Clovis and Cordelia. They are nice compare to their other siblings who always look down on them because of their blood.

"Be strong."

"O-okay!" She stutter as she hurriedly wipe her tears with her long sleeve.

"Lelouch." Euphiemia comes forward. "I come here on behalf of others since our father suddenly had an important meeting which the eldest had to take part in the meeting as well so they tell me to give their regard for not being able to see you off."

"Give them my thanks." Lelouch says truthfully. "I will see all of you very soon anyway early next month."

It has been set that Lelouch will me married to Lord Kirihara on the next month so there will be enough time to prepare for the grand wedding that will soon take place. The wedding will obviously take place at Japan, at Kirihara household. He had been noted only few of his family will attend since this is just a marriage to a noble, it it's to another royalty even his father would have make his presence to be noted. Even so, he is thankful that Nunnally will be there to give him some encouragement.

His two beloved girls continue to hug him and wish him to be well, Euphie tries to contain her tears but some fell out from her eyes as she kisses Lelouch cheek. Euphie has always make a joke that she wanna Lelouch to marry fast so she can be the bridesmaid as soon as possible but she propably regret it now.

"My prince." Jeremiah says as he step forward and the sad moment between them is over as Lelouch let them go and quickly compose himself.

"Sir Jeremiah I presume." Lelouch says as he takes a good look on him.

"Yes, my prince. I have been chosen to accompany you to Japan and keep you safe." He gives a slight bow.

"There's no need to call me a prince, Jeremiah." Lelouch gives him the sign for him to raise his head with his hand. "I shall be called as 'my lady' from today forward since I shall soon inherit the title as 'Lady Kirihara' in a month and become the wife of the most powerful man in Japan after the emperor himself."

Sir Jeremiah nod his head to show that he understood the prince commands. Sir Jeremiah has served the Britannia for years and has been known as one of the most greatest knight. It is well known that this man had always wishes to be his mother knight someday since he had so much respect to a woman who used to be a commoner but then become an emperor consort. It is a pity she die in a young age and crush Jeremiah dream but he sworn to serve under Lelouch someday to make up for his dream.

But it hasn't been truly confirm whether will Lelouch take Jeremiah as his knight or he wants to choose someone else for the important role. Even so, he found no advantage to gaining a knight now since they are nothing more than accessories or bodyguard for the royalties. Since, he is about to be marry to a noble rank soon and Jeremiah would have want a master with higher ranking.

"The captain says that we are ready to go now."

"Very well then." Lelouch turns his attention back to his sister. "I shall see you again very soon, until then please be patience. Who knows? If I'm lucky, I could ask my future husband for you to stay with us."

"That will be nice." Nunnally says cheerfully.

Then he heads off and never look back.

* * *

"AH!"

He fell on the ground hard with his hands still covering the part he got kicked by his mentor feet as he roll on the dirt. Quickly he stands from his position and stand on his ground as his mentor stand before him with both his hands on his back. The look superiority and a strength of a soldier are before him, the man who handle hundreds of soldier by himself and earn himself the title of a general. This man itself has lead dozens of battles and have never lost. Now he is currently under the Kururugi family and act as his teacher. From the stories he heard, his father and his mentor has been friends since a long time ago.

"That is it for now."

"I can still fight!" Suzaku protests.

"I know you can but have you forgotten that today Kirihara fiance and bride is coming? It is important to be strong but family relation are more important since family are the one who gives support to each other on the time of need. Also, they are more loyal than those people we only met for a brief moment."

Those words strike Suzaku at the heart and quickly apologize for being clueless on the part.

"Now, clean yourself and get dress. The britannia had reported that they will be arriving in a few hours."

Quickly he nods his head and thanks his mentor before walking back into his home. As soon he walks in, Kaguya is already there with towel on her hand. A smile shown on her face as she gives the item to Suzaku and he accepts it gratefully.

"Thanks Kaguya."

"Your welcome." Her smiles grow wider. "Your training ends earlier than I thought."

"Tohdoh sensei remind me that Kirihara san fiance is coming and it is important for me to show up to greet our new family." He says while wiping the sweat from his dirty face causing the white color of the towel turn brown as well but he gives no mind to that as he continue to wipe his hands and his face.

"I will finally get to see a prince of Britannia for the first time." Kaguya says excitedly. "Once the prince married, then I could have tea with him everyday like I have always dream off. If I'm lucky, I could even invite Princess Tianzi to join us then we could go on a stroll at my 'Sumeragi Garden' together.

"I guess you will have a new friend, huh?"

"Yep! And he will be better than you who always spend time on the training ground then with your future fiance." She points her index finger toward Suzaku face making him sweatdrop. He is quite aware he never gives any attention to the girl but he sees no point playing around the whole day when he could use most of the time to get stronger so he can inherit the Kururugi name proudly.

"I will make up to you later."

Her eyebrow seems to twitch strangely there before she gives a long deep sighs of frustration. "That's what you always say. Why do I have to marry you of all people?"

"That kinda hurts." He gives a nervous laugh.

"Whatever." Kaguya put on her smiley face on. "Now, hurry up and get clean then put on the clothes that I bought for you the other day. We have to made a good impression on the prince and make him feel welcome. Since he is going to stay with us from now on as soon he sets foot here."

"Alright, alright." Suzaku let himself be drag around as Kaguya start explaining on what he should and shouldn't too plus the manners. She is a good girl but Kaguya has been nothing more than a sister to him so it is hard to imagine him as his wife. Hopefully, when the time comes he will be able to find someone he truly likes and Kaguya get to be with someone she loves too.

Even though he is 17 now, he find no interest in love or have any intention to search the meaning for it. Nobody have thought him how to love someone but he had heard that you will known when you see the certain person.

"Come on!"

The young lord just laughs as he was drag faster by his cousin, the head of Sumeragi family.

* * *

Kirihara take a stroll around his house and nod as the servants quickly bow toward him before rushing to their station where they are getting ready for the preparation of the prince arrival. They all are trying hard to improvise the place to fit a prince from a different country because their way of living their day are different from them. Kirihara had warned them to make the place comfortable and don't change it too much, if someone is soon gonna be his wife then the person must change their way to stay here.

He takes a deep sigh as he continues to walk, his home has always been a big place which is why he always walks around. All these years he has been living, he had never take a wife because the woman he used to love is dead now. The only reason he chooses to marry now is just because of the alliance but he swear to never love another person again. Even if that means the Kirihara bloodline will ends.

"Taizo!"

As soon he heard his name being call, he turns to see Genbu before him and gives a simple gesture toward his old friend. They both are old now but still healthy to do their daily chores and arrive in meeting. They may have weaker body now but they are still strong in their heart.

"What gives me the honor to see you in my home?" Kirihara asks.

"I'm just here to see my old friend."Genbu laughs. "After all these years, you have finally decide to get marry. Aren't you too old for that?" He laughs.

Kirihara just smirk and look away toward the plane window at the side to get a good view of the garden.

"I guess I am too old for such things."

"Indeed you are." Genbu looks toward the same direction as well. "This reminds me of the day when I first got married. But, at least I got to married with a woman I have known and love."

Kirihara eyes sadden when Genbu mention her.

"She's a good person."

The man nods his head slowly. "Suzaku and I will never forget about her as long as we lives. I'm sure she is in a better place now."

"Of course she is. Maybe she is even waiting for her idiotic husband to arrive."

"That will be lovely." Genbu starts laughing again.

The both had a pleasant conversation with one another like the old days before Genbu mention about the emperor health which silence Kirihara.

"I heard that he wouldn't be able to make it to you wedding due to his health."

"The emperor is old now, it couldn't be help." Kirihara reminds him. "He is way older than me after all, it is a surprise that he could still talk and remember things in his age. Even though he is sick but he he could still control a country when he is on his bed."

"Indeed." Genbu nods. "It wouldn't be so long before he his death come."

"Don't say such thing Genbu. The emperor is still strong."

"But you have to admit that he is dying, I have heard gossips from the royal doctors. The emperor doesn't have a long time to live."

Kirihara gives him the look to silence him but Genbu ignores it."

"The emperor has no heir nor close family to pass on his throne which means that you might have been chosen as the next emperor." His words shock him a bit. "Your fiance must be thrill to learn that his soon to be husband is gonna be an emperor soon which makes him an empress. I have to say, continue being a royalty despite in a different country must be a relieve."

"What are you trying to point out here Genbu?"

The man just smirks as he looks back at his old friend.

"It must be nice being next in line to the throne, I would have been happy if it was me."

"But you're not." Kirihara reminds him. "And hopefully you will never be."

"Such a hurtful words to your old friend." Genbu laughs once more but a hint of anger can be sense in his voice. "But I'm a better candidate than you since I have an heir while you don't have any."

Kirihara glares at him. After the Kururugi gains power, he has change a lot. He used to be such a kind man but war and death has change someone completely.

"Leave this place at once, you're no longer welcome here."

"As you wish." Genbu gives a mocking bow. "Your highness."

Then he leaves leaving Kirihara alone at the hallway where he continue to stare at the garden. The last place where he took a stroll with a woman he used to love.

* * *

The guards who are in charge of keeping the nobles safe are all around for the special day. There were now crowds of people surrounded the place while they keep order so the people wouldn't just run into the forbidden area. They all are here today to see the prince who will be arriving today. It can heard from far away the sound of their cheers and congrats to the noble house who they all give respect too and wishes them to have a happy life even though they haven't married yet.

"There's a lot of people today." Ohgi whistle to see the crowds before him. He is the leader for this group at the North area and has to make sure the crowds wouldn't give them any trouble. So he had order few of his men to blend in with the commoner to make sure none of them bring any dangerous item or weapon with them that could disturb the peace. This is because they are nearby the area is where the noble houses are and he doesn't want the britannia prince to have any bad impression when seeing Tokyo at the first sight. It will be bad if they cause the alliance to be broken on the first day.

"I hate this job." His junior and also childhood friend complains. The girl is very rebellious and had always wanna join the army since a young age but he had promised her late brother that he will take care of her. So he lets her take a job as a guard instead of a soldier to keep her safe.

"At least it's better than working in the market."

". . . Fine." She gives an annoy look at the crowd who tries to get pass through the guards. "STAY BEHIND THE LINE!" She shouts as she march toward them with a stern look.

Ohgi just shake his head in amusement. Despite hating her job but she takes it seriously. Kallen has never been the type to laze around and let other people handle her job just because she is a girl.

* * *

"I swear that you take hours to dress up." Kaguya complains as she causally enter Suzaku room.

"You can't just enter-" He pauses when she just casually sit down on his bed and giving him the confused look on her face.

"Don't be shy, we take a bath together when we're kids."

"When we're kids!" Suzaku repeats the word as he button up his shirt. "Damn, I swear that they purposely create these clothes annoy us. Were does this rope goes to?" He shows her the golden rope on his hand.

"That goes on your shoulder, I think?" She tilt her head. "This is why I wear my kimono, I know how to wear traditional clothes better than the west."

"Father insist on me wearing this, he say it makes me look more like a leader." Suzaku eye on his clothes once more and try to remember the image of his father wearing it. It seems that he had to ask his maid Sayoko for help, it is a bit embarrassing for not knowing such things. Since he is a male, he believes that he must know everything but fashion is something he is weak on.

This is why he prefer not going to any events or ceremonies because he had to learn wearing western clothes. It seems that this fashion is getting popular throughout the world but Japan is still strong on it's traditional clothes. But lately even noble such as his father prefer wearing western styles too.

"I feel a bit nervous meeting him, what about you Suzaku?"

"Hmm . . ." He wonders. "I guess it is nice change of pace to meet someone new."

The girl chuckles. "Maybe, but you have always love your training more than anything. I bet you will just gives him a glance before wishing the ceremony will end fast."

He kinda agrees on her about that but it will be rude toward their guest.

"I wouldn't do such a thing especially to our new family member."

Kaguya nods her head before standing up from the bed while Sayoko walks in to check on her master. As usual, the maid gives a simple touch and Suzaku is ready for the welcome ceremony.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Lelouch gives Jeremiah a look at his the knight while Jermiah gives him a nod and a smile of encouragement. The prince is now wearing an expensive robe with detail lining, a present from the first prince. He takes a deep sighs and take step forward out of the door as the bright light comes to his face.

"Pray to god that everything will went well."

* * *

All the noble houses are presence on the place and all are standing in perfect line. In the middle is where Kirihara is standing while looking up to see someone coming out from the huge ship. Suzaku and Kaguya also look up to get the first view of the prince while the people are cheering happy while greeting the prince. The prince raises his hand to wave at the crowd and shows a huge smile. Getting the attention from the people is part of his plan, by showing them love while make them a thousand times more.

Ohgi and Kallen also took this chance to look at their newly arrive guest.

"That's him isn't it?"

"Wow." Ohgo whistle.

Everyone are just happy or celebrating the arrival of the prince while Suzaku face is dumbfound as his eyes continue to stick on the prince as the prince walks down the stairs that has been placed for him while Jeremiah take one of the prince hand to keep him balance because of the heels. It will be very bad to fall down before this huge crowd, first impression is everything for the prince and he had make sure to search for Kirihara and gives him a sweet smile. It is also important for him to get the attention of his fiance and be on his good grace.

"Welcome to Japan, my prince." Kirihara greets him.

"There is no need for such formalities between us Lord Kirihara." Lelouch lets go of Jeremiah hand and place it on Kirihara offer hand instead as he makes sure to make eye contact. "I shall soon be you wife in the nearest time and hopefully I can get to know you better for this one whole month before our wedding day."

"Please, just call me Taizo."

"Lord Taizo." Lelouch gives him a warm smile.

Unknown to him, a pair of eyes keep staring at his back and never left even when the prince is walking away with Kirihara.

"Suzaku, it's time to go." Kaguya calls him.

But the young lord cannot take his eyes off the prince and unknown to him, he will soon learn how much can a feeling change someone to an extreme. Kaguya has worried look when she notices the expression on Suzaku face changes.


	3. True Goal

The first day of the welcoming ceremony ends with no trouble but doesn't mean it will end there, the ceremony will last for a whole week and those days Lelouch will spend most of his time to meet the others noble family to create a bond with them and they are require to participate in a parade where they will all walk along the long road and greets the people in Japan and let them meet the new member of their house. It hasn't even include the part when Lelouch will have to spend his time to meet the people at places such as the orphanage, the prime minister, the old soldier who had survived the previous war and poor family. This is to gain the love and loyalty from his people. Also, to show that he is a kind man and gain trust for them. He also done this to get in a good side of his fiance.

As soon the welcoming ceremony at the port ended, he is escort to his room at the Kirihara household for him to take a proper rest before the second events starts tomorrow. He already grew exhausted from all the walking, talking and all the force smile he has to give to each of them. It's a good thing he had already memorize their faces before meeting them for the first time or he would have problem on learning who is who. Some of the Japanese people have the same faces and resemblance after all.

"Are you alright my prince?" Jeremiah asks.

"I'm fine." He waves his hand as he changes his clothes to a nightgown while Jeremiah faces the wall. As soon the prince finish changing, he wrap himself with warm clothes and open the door of his room.

"My prince, where are you going on this hour?" Jeremiah asks.

"I can't sleep so I decide to look around." He lies but Jeremiah doesn't have to know that. "I will be back as soon as I can so stay here."

"As you wish but if you're gone for too long, I will be looking for you."

"Alright." Lelouch waves him goodbye and as soon the door closes Lelouch walks away quickly toward where his destination is.

* * *

Suzaku is wiping swords in his hand as his mind keep wandering about the prince, Lelouch vi Britannia that he just met today. His mind couldn't get off him as if he had been bewitch by a wicked with to lose his concentration on reality. As Kaguya had say before, the prince is indeed so beautiful that he wonder how can someone like that exist in the mortal world. When the prince smiles, his heart flutter but as soon he realizes that smile is direct toward someone else makes him sad immediately.

"Why am I having this thought?" He sighs deeply.

Just then the maid appears behind his back.

"My lord, your father has requested your presence?"

"He is? Tell him I will be there soon."

The maid looks worry for a second there. "He request your presence immediately." She says quickly.

Suzaku gives her a long look before nodding his head.

"Alright."

He puts back his sword in the case before giving it to the maid for her to place it back to the armor room where the other weapons are. The one he just hold had been inherit from generation which make it very precious to him, as soon his father has reaches his old age, immediately he gives his sword to his only child and son. The sword is like a sign of acknowledgment given to him since it is hard to make his father impress or receive any acknowledgment for him. All those things he had accomplished had never been praise but by others like Kaguya or his master. The only things his father sees important about him is that he's the heir to the Kururugi family.

Even though they are father and son, he felt like they are strangers now after his mom die. They used to be close but now . . . . it's like there's a giant wall separating them.

* * *

"Lord Taizo." Lelouch says as soon he found the old man standing in the middle of the garden.

"Ah, prince Lelouch." The man stutter at the sudden presence of the boy.

"Just call me Lelouch, Lord Taizo. I'm no longer at Britannia now nor I will be a prince any longer. Calling me a prince will make us feel distant." He gives a charming smile toward the old man and readjust the cloth wrap around him and loosen it letting the top part of his body seen clearly. "I hope I'm not disturbing you."

A flash look of worry cross across the prince face and quickly Kirihara shook his face. "You're not disturbing me in anything pri- Lelouch. If you like, will you join an old man at his garden."

"It will be an honor." Lelouch walks gently toward the man and casually wrap his arm around the man shocking him once more. It is quite unexpected for someone to do such things on first meeting. Lelocuh make sure to press his body on the old man and tilt his head to whisper to the person ear. "I have always want to learn more about you ever since I heard I will engaged to you, my lord."

"What is there to know more about an old man?" Kirihara chuckles.

"I have heard so many stories of you. Your bravery and loyalty to your emperor, your country and for the "Tokyo Houses", the words of your bravery had never once escaped my ears and make me wonder on the wonderful man I'm about to be wedded soon."

His eyes then look up at the man and his arms now wrap tightly around him.

"It will be such a wonderful gift if you let me learn more about you from today forwards since I really wanna please you, my lord. Not many couple get to know much about their partner until their wedding day and I wouldn't want to be as clueless as them."

Kirihara nod his head in agreement.

"That's true, such thing has causes many struggle and difficulty between the noble houses because of arranged marriage."

"You agree with me, my lord." Lelouch says in a pleasing tone. "If it would be alright, can I visit you every time you're free, my lord?."

"That will be alright, I guess."

Unknown to him, Lelouch feels please to be able to attract the man attention. Then he places his hand gently on the man wrinkle cheek and lean forward but then the man suddenly back away from him. The prince eyes stare wide open before returning to his composure. A soft chuckle escape his lips.

"Too soon, my lord?" He asks curiously.

"I'm sorry if you feel offended, prince Lelouch. But a man need to keep a distance from his bride before the wedding day." Kirihara bow as an apology. "I must go now and you should too."

"That's true, it's getting quite late." Lelouch pulls the cloth around him tightly to suppress his frustration.

"Farewell then."

As soon Kirihara walks away, Lelouch smiles drop and starts biting his lips when the figure dissapear from his sight. It was then, Jeremiah appear behind him looking clueless on what to do. He had followed Lelouch from behind and watch when Lelouch interact with the guards and flirt with them to know Kirihara location is. But when Lelouch found his fiance, they spend some pleasant time together. It was obvious to the outsider that Lelouch wants to make the lord attracted to him but fail when Kirihara refuses his kiss.

"Jeremiah." Lelouch says his name without looking back causing his guard to straighten his back due to shock. "Has Lord Kirihara had any lovers? It is known that Japan always had this thing call 'harem' where the man has lots of woman to act as . . . prostitute." The knight can immediately tell how hateful Lelouch voice toward the man when he revert the name back to formalities.

"Would you like me to investigate?" He asks.

"Yes and do it as fast as possible." Lelouch turns to face his guard. "I will become that man wife someday and what's the point for me to become a Lady Kirihara if my own husband isn't even attracted to me nor show any interest?"

Jeremiah nod his head with agreement to that statement.

"But even the britannia has few women behind their back to fill their lust, my prince. Such thing is normal."

The look on Lelouch eyes harden. "Kirihara house is known to be next powerful next to the king. Being his wife give me control over the whole country and nobody, not even the Britannia can control me any longer. But if my future husband to be doesn't even bother with my presence, how am I gonna gain power?"

"My prince . . ." Jeremiah eyes widen when he realizes the truth. "You're marrying wasn't because to help Britannia but for . . ."

"For my sake, I know." He cuts the man words.

The prince grips his hand tightly with anger.

"I want the crown, Jeremiah. The emperor of Japan is gonna die soon and Kirihara will become the next emperor. I have to make him like me if I ever want to hold the power of the crown."

Jeremiah stare at the prince for a long time before nodding his head.

"As you wish but for now please go back to your room. We have a long day tomorrow."


End file.
